


Close to me

by rilaya_lucaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter, Peter has been spidey for a few years, Peter is a flirt, Wanda and Vision just aren’t a thing, and obviously infinity war never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya_lucaya/pseuds/rilaya_lucaya
Summary: After getting injured while patrolling Wanda finds Peter and keeps him company until they can get help while trying to hide an obvious blush OR Peter is a flirt even while hurt





	Close to me

New York was busy as it always was when he was swinging through the buildings. Cars were zipping down the street and people were walking about. It hadn’t been too late and it’s not like the city would stop due to the darkness. The darkness just brought around different type of people. Peter knew this and as he swung around one corner he’d found one of those people. 

A man had cornered a younger woman in an alleyway. She had to be around her late teens and she looked terrified. As Peter had perched himself on the wall she let out a fearful scream. 

“Keep screaming, no one's gonna save you doll.” The man growled out. The woman’s backed up more until her back hit the cool brick wall. “Hey I heard someone screaming for help, figured I’d stop in.” Peter called out. The man turned and froze for a moment. 

“Aw you’re that spider freak!” He snarled. Peter put a hand over his chest and let out a dramatic gasp. “It’s Mr. Spider freak to you!” He quipped before webbing the mans mouth. At that the thug charged at him and Peter jumped out the way with ease. The man let out a growl before swinging at Peter managing to hit him in the jaw. Peter stumbled back slightly and kicked the man in his chest. 

In the fight the woman had managed ran off and Peter seemed to finally notice. He had been preparing to web the man against the wall when a loud bang went off. It had taken a moment for his mind to catch up. But when it had it seems it all hit him at once. The stinging pain of the wound in his abdomen, the man muttering something and running off, and the cold wet ground his body felt. 

He reached down and winced when his fingers brushed the hole in his gut. He could feel the warm blood on his hand and cringed. He knew he had to get some help but Tony was halfway across the world and he didn’t even know if the other Avengers were on a mission or not. As he laid there he felt a strong sense of deja vú. That night of being stuck under the building had never quite left him and he felt now as though he was stuck again. For a moment he wondered if he should just lay there. But he knew that thinking wouldn’t help him so slowly he crawled towards the wall. It took him longer to finally lean against it and he was sure when he did he was going to puke. After a few deep breaths he’d started moving along the wall. The lights of the city was at the opening of the alley and Peter knew someone would probably help. After he’d spent a few years helping them out, he’d hope they’d be so kind. 

Peter groaned again as he neared the opening of the alleyway. He was so close to the street that really he could’ve called for help. But he continued on anyway. It was when he reached the sidewalk that he’d slipped and fell on the ground again. A pained yell had slipped through his lips as he clenched his eyes shut. 

“Oh my god!” A voice called out. Peter looked up to see Wanda Maximoff running up to him. “Hey Wanda!” Peter forced out. He had tried to put a smile on but gave up. Wanda had never looked so panicked as she looked his wound. “What happened? Who did this?” She asked more softly. Peter groaned when Wanda tried helping him up. “Some asshole who can’t take no from women.” He groaned. Her jaw tightened at his words and she let out a breath. “We need to get you to a doctor.” She stated. Peter only nodded in agreement. “And I’m gonna have to move you. It’s going to hurt.” She informed softer. Peter sighed and nodded once more. 

Getting sat up against the wall had hurt but it had been over as quickly as it started. Once she had made sure Peter was stable against the wall she made a call to Natasha to come pick her and Peter up. In the remaining time until she arrived Wanda sat with Peter while helping put pressure on the wound.

“You know normally I’d be pretty happy for you to be this close to me.” Wanda glanced up at the man and rolled her eyes. “I don’t think now is the best time for flirting.” Peter grinned slightly as he leaned his head back. “Yeah but you’re blushing now.” Wanda scoffed slightly before muttering something under her breath. Peter didn’t question it and Wanda didn’t seem eager to tell him. A few minutes had passed when a car rolled up and parked. “Hey sorry I took so long. How bad is it?” Natasha questioned as she approached the two. Peter glanced up at her before returning to his previous position. “Well I’m not dead so I’d say it’s good.” Natasha smirked as she lowered herself to look at the bullet hole. “Well obviously you’re still a bit of a sarcastic prick, though you probably get that from Tony.” Peter let out a soft laugh and the others grinned. 

The ride up to facility was a quick one. Moving Peter hadn’t been easy especially when he cried out from the pain. But they’d managed and tried to go as fast as they could with making him uncomfortable. Arriving at the facility, they’d quickly rushed to the medical bay where Helen Cho waited. 

“It’s a good thing you found him when you did, Wanda. He would’ve lost a lot more blood if it weren’t for you.” The two women stood outside Peter's room. Dr. Cho had removed the bullet and stitched him up so Peter was now resting. “Thank you Dr. Cho. When is he gonna wake up?” Wanda asked quietly. She watched him for a few moments. He’d looked like he was having a peaceful sleep. Dr. Cho glanced at the clipboard in her hand before looking at her again. “A few hours at least. He should really rest for a few days. Enhanced healing or not, he needs to heal properly.” She explained. 

The first thing Peter realized when he woke up was that his mouth was incredibly dry. He looked around and noticed a glass of water on his night stand. After gulping it down he then noticed the sleeping body in the chair. It didn’t take a genius to figure out it was Wanda. He observed her for a few moments and realized she must’ve been with him the entire time. She still had the same clothes on and looked tired. It had been a comforting thought that she hadn’t left his side even though he was just sleeping. After a few more moments he decided to wake her up. 

“Psst, Hey Wanda. You know sleeping like that is going to make your body hurt.” She stirred in her sleep a bit before actually replying. “Peter I’m trying to sleep.” A few seconds passed before her eyes shot open. “You’re awake!” She gasped out before rushing to his bedside. “Yeah and apparently I manage to annoy you even when I’m injured.” He teased. Wanda simply smiled at him. She was glad to see he was up and okay. “Well I thought you’d be asleep for a few more hours.” Peter chuckled slightly before trying to stretch. He winced and lifted his shirt up a little. “That’s definitely gonna scar.” He moaned. Wanda looked at it before glancing up at him. “You know, lots of girls think scars are kinda cute.” Peter looked up at her with a small grin. “Oh so now it’s okay to flirt?” He challenged. Wanda scoffed, “Anytime you’re not dying is good. Besides you scared me then.” Peter raised a brow and shifted towards her. “I scared you?” 

“I thought I was gonna-” she paused in her sentence. Peter reached out and grabbed her hand then gave a gentle squeeze. “Hey I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere okay?” Wanda looked at him softly before smiling. 

“You always make me blush.” Peter felt confused at the words and went to ask what that even meant when she cut him off. “That’s what I said earlier. When you were flirting.” Now Peter found himself blushing. “Well then I guess now is a great time to ask. Would you maybe wanna go to the movies with me?” He questioned softly. “I’d love to. Only after you’re all healed up.” Wanda replied. Peter rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the bed. “God I don’t know if I could wait that long. It’ll be ages before I’m out of here! I’ll be old with gray hair.” He exclaimed. She laughed and shook her head at him. “Well I’m sure you’ll survive. And you’d look cute with gray hair still, just so you know.” At that Wanda stood before winking and leaving the room. Peter couldn’t help the goofy grin he had as he watched her walk out.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is a crack ship but somehow it managed to get me lmao. Obviously I only think it’s good when Peter is older. Also this is my first Marvel fic so tell me how I did? Or if you want anymore cause I love basically everyone haha. Anyways as always kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
